Do You Remember?
by AliasCWN
Summary: Troy wakes up in the hospital and Moffitt has to explain how he got there.
**Do You Remember?**

By:AliasCWN

Sam Troy woke up in the hospital. The tent was dimly lit, quiet with just a buzz of whispers as the nurses moved about checking on their patients. He listened to the soft murmurs as they tried to soothe the wounded men under their care. Troy could see the long lines of beds occupied by men in various stages of recovery. Low moans and fevered cries were commonplace here. They always brought the nurses hurrying to the bedsides with gentle hands and soft voices. He knew, he'd seen it plenty of times. He'd spent a lot of time in places like this, either as a patient or as a visitor.

He'd spent quite a bit of time visiting one or the other of his men in various hospitals. At the thought of his men he twisted to look for them. They usually sat next to the bed and kept each other company. Tully especially, hated to wake up alone. They always tried to stay with him until he had started to heal.

The lanky Kentuckian was a regular 'mother hen' when it came to taking care of the others. He worried more about them than he did about himself. Troy had affectionately called him 'mother' on more than one occasion but Tully never seemed to mind.

The fact that he couldn't locate any of them worried him. Hitch always spent his free time sitting by any of their wounded members. He read aloud to them from whatever book he could get his hands on. Tully had told him that he liked to hear their voices as he slept, so Hitch read to all of them. If it made Tully feel better, he figured it might do the same for the others.

Even Moffitt wasn't around, not even talking to the nurses. Troy let his eyes drift shut as he tried to decide what it could mean. His team could have been sent back out on another patrol. The Germans were trying to advance and there was quite a bit of fighting going on. The proof of that was the long line of full beds in the hospital.

There didn't seem to be any shelling in the distance but Troy decided that they may have stopped for the night. If you couldn't see what you were hitting, or not hitting, it didn't make sense to waste shells. Troy tried to find out what time it was by looking at his watch. He lifted his left arm to check the time and found that it hurt when he moved it. His entire arm was wrapped in pristine white bandages. Someone must have removed the watch because it wasn't on his wrist.

The movement of his arm caught the attention of one of the nurses. She padded softly over to stand next to his bed. "How are you feeling Sargent?"

Troy looked into the worried eyes, eyes so blue he thought he could get lost in them. The pretty blond nurse repeated the question as she reached for his wrist. She took his pulse and made a notation on his chart. "Sargent, can you hear me?"

Troy wanted to say yes but the word wouldn't come out. He watched as she reached forward and brushed her hand across his face. Her fingers felt cool on his forehead.

"Do you understand me Sargent?" The nurse leaned closer and spoke a bit louder. Troy could feel her warm breath on his ear. When he didn't answer she stood up and peered down at him with a look of concern on her face.

He tried to tell her that he was okay but he couldn't force the words past his lips. She walked away while he was still trying to talk to her. He closed his eyes and tried to understand what had just happened. Never before had he had an experience like it. Taking deep breathes, he tried to relax. Just the act of breathing in, then out, then in again consumed him. He felt like he had to force as much air through his lungs as he possibly could. Dragging air into his lungs suddenly seemed like the only thing that mattered.

The nurse returned while he was fighting to breathe deeper. His lungs worked like bellows as he forced air in and out faster and faster. He could hear her talking to him, telling him to calm down, to relax.

He didn't even try to explain to her that he needed more air. He just kept breathing deeper and faster and deeper and faster.

Her voice took on an edge of panic as she called to someone else. He heard her call and he heard someone answer over the sound of air rushing through his body. His heart was beating like a drum as he fought for more air.

He felt, rather than saw, someone on the other side of him. The nurse stood on one side of his bed and spoke across him. The other person pulled gently on his arm. Something cold slid under his skin. He knew that they had just given him a shot. He didn't know why but he was too busy just trying to breathe to care.

"How is he Doctor?"

The clipped tone of the voice was familiar. Troy struggled to put a name to it. He squeezed his eyes tightly to try to place the voice.

"Better Sargent. He had a rough night last night. We had to sedate him. He seems to be doing better this morning." Troy didn't think he knew the second speaker but he was sure he knew the first one.

"May I stay for a bit?"

The voice was so familiar. Troy could almost get it. It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite say it.

"Don't wake him Sargent. And if he wakes up, call a nurse immediately. We don't want to tire him out too much at this point."

"I understand Doctor. Thank you."

Troy could hear the second man walk away. Opening his eyes just a slit, he tried to find the speaker with the clipped tones. The tent was brighter now in the daylight. The speaker had his back to the bed. Troy studied the tall, dark haired soldier carefully. The thin frame with the straight posture was definitely one he had seen before. He took a deep breath, trying to think. Finally he got it, and he smiled at the memory. When he opened his eyes, Moffitt was sitting in the chair next to his bed watching him.

"Nurse."

Moffitt touched his fingers to Troys' good arm.

"How are you feeling?"

Troy looked at him a minute, wondering if he could answer him. He tried to form the words, but once again they wouldn't come out.

Moffitt leaned over and lifted something off of the stand next to the bed. He supported Troys' head as he held a cup of water to his lips.

The cool liquid sliding over his tongue felt like heaven. Troy tried desperately to get more. The water spilled down his chin.

"Easy does it Sam. You can only have a few sips right now. I'll give you more later." Moffitt set the cup on the stand as he leaned over the bed.

Troy closed his eyes as Moffitt lowered his head to the pillow. That little bit of water had made a big difference. He felt a bit better. He could think more clearly. "Moffitt." It was barely a whisper but Troy was pleased to get the words out of his mouth.

"I'm right here Sam. Just relax. A nurse will be here soon."

Troy nodded weakly. He wanted more water but he didn't have the strength to ask for it. He lay with his eyes closed and listened to the sounds around him.

"What is it Sargent?"

Troy opened his eyes to see a different nurse standing beside Moffitt. When she saw that he was awake she smiled warmly. "How are you feeling?"

It occurred to Sam that every single person who had talked to him since he first woke up had ask that exact same question. He wanted to give a smart answer but in the end he settled for a nod without words.

"I'm just going to check your pulse and your blood pressure. I need to listen to your lungs and heart. It's just routine, nothing to get excited about." She gingerly reached for his arm and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She had cool fingers, like the nurse the night before. "Now I need to take your temperature. Can you keep this under your tongue for me?" She deftly slid a thermometer under his tongue as she spoke.

Troy wanted to tell her he didn't need her to fuss over him. He didn't care for the way she treated him, like he might break. He wanted to protest but he was just too tired. He let his eyes drift shut again.

The next time he opened them the nurse was gone and the afternoon sun was beating on the tent walls. Moffitt sat in the chair next to his bed doing a crossword puzzle. Troy watched his lips move as he read he clues. It was all too familiar. Hitch and Tully often did the same thing. Hitch and Tully!

"Moffitt."

Moffitt put the paper and pen aside and moved closer to the bed. "What is it Sam?"

"Hitch and Tully?"

A cloud passed over Moffitts' face before he hid it. "They're fine Sam. They're in their tent." The Brit looked around for a nurse.

"Jack, don't lie to me." Troy tried to put a threatening growl in his tone.

"They're alright Sam." Moffitt saw the doubt in the others' eyes. He sighed and leaned closer. "I'm not supposed to tell you. The doctors don't want you upset." He shook his head quickly at the look in Troys' eyes. "They're alright Sam. Tully has a sore leg. It was badly bruised by a flying rock. He limps but it's not broken and he gets around just fine with a cane." Moffitt smiled at Troy. "You know Tully. He hates canes and crutches. But don't worry, I make him use it."

"And Hitch?"

Moffitt studied his face before answering. "How much do you remember Sam?"

Troy thought for a minute. He realized that he had no idea how he'd ended up in the hospital. He shook his head. "I don't remember anything but heading out to head off a convoy."

Moffitt nodded and looked around quickly. "Your jeep took a bad spill. Hitch was thrown clear with only minor injuries. You jumped clear but then the jeep rolled back down the hill on top of you. The soft sand cushioned most of the weight but you were pinned. Your face was pressed into the camo net that had spilled out. Hitch said you were struggling to breathe and he was afraid that you would suffocate. He tried to dig you out."

"That's why I feel like I can't breathe?" Troy interrupted.

"Yes. The doctors say you might have an issue with that for a while. They said you were gasping for air last night like you couldn't get enough."

Troy nodded. "That's how it felt."

"Your chest is bruised and they're worried that you may have gotten some sand in your lungs. They're keeping an eye on your respiratory system for signs of distress.

Troy nodded that he understood. "What happened to Hitch?" He went back to his original question.

Moffitt sighed and continued the story. "The Germans surrounded the jeep and they ordered him to stop. Your face was still buried so Hitch ignored them and kept digging. He managed to move most of the sand away from your nose and mouth before they reached him." Moffitt paused to let a nurse pass the bed.

"How bad?"

"Two cracked ribs and one broken. They just kept kicking him even after he was down…. They stomped on his hands." Moffitt shook his head at the memory. "The soft sand he had dug out helped to protect his fingers. He has a cracked cheekbone, two black eyes, and various cuts and bruises. The doctors have him confined to bed. The hospital is crowded with men in worse condition or he would be here. He'll recover but he'll need to take it easy for a few weeks. He wanted to see you but the doctors won't allow it. They don't want Tully here either because they're afraid it might upset you."

"I'd feel better if I could see for myself that they're alright." Troy gasp for breath after his little speech.

Moffitt placed a hand on his good arm. "I know Sam, but trust me, they'll be fine. Just do what the doctors tell you. Once they're sure that you can handle it, they'll let them visit."

A nurse approached and Moffitt leaned innocently back in his chair.

"How are you feeling?"

Troy almost laughed at the question. "I could use another drink." He answered in a weak voice.

She looked at Moffitt.

"He had a few sips a couple of minutes ago. The doctor said it would be alright." The Brit explained.

She nodded. "He can have a little more if he can keep it down."

Troy smiled at her and looked expectantly at Moffitt. Moffitt reached for the cup and supported Troys' head while he drank a little more. The nurse nodded an okay and made a notation on his chart. She smiled at the two friends as she turned to leave.

"Don't tire him out too much Sargent."

"No ma'am." Moffitt answered obediently.

Troy waited until after she left.

"Are you sure Hitch is going to be okay?" Troy watched his friends face for any sign of that he was hiding something.

Moffitt smiled. "The doctors say all he needs is rest. I have Tully sitting on him to make sure he stays in bed and stays quiet."

Troy nodded as another thought occurred to him. "How did Tully get hurt?"

"The Germans took you and Hitch prisoner. The convoy camped in a narrow valley at the base of a cliff. They had you and Hitch tied up at one end near a squad car. We figured that we could take out the guard and get both of you in the squad car alright, but we would need a diversion to get the squad car past the camp. Tully came up with the idea of a rockslide. He planted explosives to start one, but you know Tully, he was upset about the way they treated you and Hitch." Moffitt smiled slightly at the Troy who didn't need to voice the question on his mind. "He may have used a bit more explosives than was absolutely necessary."

Troy grunted. He did know how protective the red head could be when it came to the other members of the team. Hearing that Tully blew up the entire mountain wouldn't have surprised him.

Moffitt nodded as he saw the understanding register in Troys' eyes. "Once we got you in the car, Tully set off the charges. Jerry was so busy ducking rocks that we were able to escape almost unnoticed. Unfortunately, a rather large rock hit the side of the squad car next to Tullys' leg. It dented the metal and bruised his leg just above the knee. It knocked the car sideways but Tully kept it on its' wheels and got us out of there." Moffitts pride in his driver was obvious.

"The convoy?"

"We left it there." There was a twinkle in the Brits' eyes. "It's still there. Under many tons of rock, but still there."

Troy tried to smile at his friend. "Jack, tell me again. Hitch is going to be alright."

"On my honor Sam. He just needs to rest. It would help if I could tell him that he doesn't have to worry about you."

Troy nodded. "Just take care of them Jack."

"I'll take care of them. You take care of you."

"Deal." Troy slurred as his eyes slid closed.


End file.
